This invention relates to an apparatus for repairing pallets and more particularly to a portable apparatus that can selectively remove certain stringers or deckboards in a wooden pallet to permit on site repair.
Wooden pallets are used extensively in the transportation storage and moving of boxed, crated, bagged or strapped loads by various means such as fork lift trucks or similar machinery. In their process of use, the pallets are damaged to various degrees. Heretofore the damaged pallets were discarded because it was economically not feasible to repair them. More recently, it was found possible to repair them by providing a stationary machine such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,819 and 3,869,780. Such machines facilitated the repair of stringers or deckboards.
The present invention provides a new and improved means that is portable yet efficiently removes selective stringers and deckboards from a pallet and permits repair at sites that are closely adjacent to their area of use, thereby eliminating the need for expensive pallet repair machines. Such portable repair apparatus permits their use by users without requiring expensive capital investments.